Ice Raiders
This was once a featured article! '' The '''Ice Raiders' are one of the five tribes of Ook. They are located towards the right on Smugglers Highway. The other tribes of Ook are the Chim Foo, the Sea Dragons, the Ootu Mystics, and the Mek-Tek tribes. You can visit Flit, the diplomat of the tribe, to get started. He will give you various quests before you can enter the tribe. You can find him at Clock Tower Square. The main area for the Ice Raiders is called Raider Village. Their main path is the Peaks of Z'or. There are currently 3 trails (5 if you count Snowdrift Hills and Viking Warrior Trail: Snowstorm Summit, Icewind Caverns, and Tempest Chasm. Snowdrift Hills is the tribe's starter trail. For joining you will receive the Snowboard, Frostbite Battle Axe, and a Protective Raider Helmet. You can use your new Snowboard to glide by pressing the left or right arrow twice in certain areas at Snowdrift Hills. This ability can be used by everyone, you do not have to be a part of the tribe. Those who do join the tribe can use this ability anywhere. Just like the other tribes, the Ice Raiders specialize in a specific element, their element being Ice/Water. Their sacred armor is the Frost Plate Armor. History After the Monkey King sacrificed himself to defeat Ka, Grapp, one of the Monkey King's bravest companions, went his own way to rebuilt part of Ook after the big impact the Monkey King had laid. The persistent Grapp founded a destroyed land, north of Ook with a freezing temperature which he rebuilt. After many years of being isolated in the cold land, he learned to harness the element of ice. He then decided to call the land the Ice Raiders tribe. Ever since then, more and more monkeys would move to the Ice Raiders tribe to learn to harness the element of ice and to be a brave daredevil. Grapp also set up some snowboard races. He also created an ancient order of the Ice Raiders known as the Runemasters. The Ice Raiders tribe was very peaceful until Grapp died. The monkeys didn't know what to do. They had no leader. So the Ice Raiders decided to select a new leader based on an extreme sports competition. A brave Ice Raider named Sigthor won and so he was selected as the new leader of the Ice Raiders. Ever since then, the Ice Raiders regained their peace again. But things became worse. Ka returned. His presence woke up many monsters in the Ice Raiders tribe, including the dangerous Foulbreath the troll. Foulbreath the troll was terrorizing the peaceful Ice Raiders until some very powerful monkeys defeated him. He was sealed off in the Tempest Chasm, where they thought nobody would dare come and release him. But later they found out they were wrong. The Ice Raiders regained peace again but an avalanche came and buried the whole tribe in snow. Category:Tribes Category:Ice Raiders Category:Levels Category:Featured